


Best Friends & Roommates

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: Natasha and Bucky have a chat while drinking the coffees Clint and Steve bought them while on their coffee date.Natasha gives the shovel talk.Set fairly soon after Wrong Number.





	Best Friends & Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue only, but it was a lot of fun to do this one!

“You look like you’re watching your kid ride their first bike.”

“As do you, care to join me?”

“You watching the tall blonde? I’m watching the shorter one.”

“You must be the best friend and roommate. Same. I’m Bucky.”

“Natasha. Yes. How do you see this ending?”

“Hmm, Stevie’s very softhearted. He falls in love a little bit with everyone he meets—it’s the artist’s soul in him. If your blondie’s not just looking for a rebound, I think they might actually work out.”

“Clint, his name is Clint. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn’t know how to use rebounds because the first and only time he tried, well that’s how Steve ended up with that disaster of a phone call in the first place.”

“Steve’s a giant baby when his heart breaks. He doesn’t eat. He doesn’t sleep. He just loses himself in his studio making the greatest pieces of art this side of all those stupid art movements has ever seen, but he’s a good fella. As genuine as they come; they don’t make ‘em like him anymore.”

“Clint’s never not a giant child. Our snack cupboard will attest to that. He ran away and joined the circus. He’s a pretty damn good archer. He teaches kids down at the Y. You have an Eagle Scout; I’ve got a Boy Scout. What I’m saying is, he’s the best guy you’ll ever meet, the kind of guy you want to have your back; if your Stevie crushes his heart I will make _both_ of your lives a living hell and you _won’t_ see me coming.”

“I wish I had a counter as intimidating as that, but your promise is unquestionably noted.”

“Good.”

“Can I buy you another coffee?”

“Not on your life.”

“Again, noted. I’m getting a refill. Can you fill me in on the happenings when I get back?”

 “Bring me a orange cream scone and I’ll even tell you what they’re talking about.”

“Deal.”

-x-x-x-

“So what’d I miss?”

“They’re disgusting. I haven’t seen Clint smile this much since the night we both graduated with our bachelors.”

“What’d you study?”

“We’re not talking about me, we’re observing them.”

“Okay, but if they’re getting along so swimmingly well, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, so why not get to know each other in the process?”

“I’m here as a favor to Clint.”

“You approached me.”

“Fair; still not happening.”

“What have they been talking about then?”

“Smart man. Each other, the basic questions one typically asks on a first date. They’re both giant dorks though. Their interests mesh well.”

“Will he like me?”

“Probably.”

“Do you?”

“You’re tolerable, for now.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a lot to take?”

“No, because nobody’s ever had the balls to say it to my face before. Congratulations on being the first.”

“Does this mean we’re friends now?”

“No.”

“Shit, Steve’s going to the bathroom, sometimes that’s his signal to leave.”

“I’ve got this.”

“You can’t go in the men’s room!”

-x-x-x-

“Hello Stevie.”

“You can’t be in here!”

“Let’s try this again, hello Stevie.”

“Uh, hi, hello, um, Natasha?”

“Good. How’s it going out there?”

“Great! Clint’s wonderful. I’m not just saying that because you’re his best friend and standing in the men’s room while I take a piss. He’s really funny and I’m glad he called.”

“How do you see this going? He a rebound?”

“No offense, but you don’t know me and that’s a very rude assumption to make on someone you barged in the toilet on. However, no, I don’t think I could do a rebound if my life depended on it. I don’t have it in me.”

“Ask him for dinner. He probably told you he loves pizza, but he has the biggest soft spot for home-cooked meat and potatoes. Not out of the box.”

“I can’t cook.”

“It’s the effort Stevie.”

“Can you please not cal me Stevie, it’s weird when someone who isn’t Bucky, oh my god, you’ve met him haven’t you?”

“You also asked your best friend to accompany you on your coffee date?”

“Not exactly, I was told that I owed him a coffee.”

“Was this a genuine bathroom trip or your signal to Bucky that you were done?”

“Bathroom trip. I’d like it think that’s pretty obvious.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Bucky, crush his heart and I’ll make _both_ of your lives miserable. You _won’t_ see me coming.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
